


Christmas Gifts

by 10k_au



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Gore, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10k_au/pseuds/10k_au
Summary: While trapped and separated from the group, things get a little heated.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s winter. Snow has fallen on the cracked ground, covering it evenly and crisply. It’s a relief, the Z’s don’t like the cold and slowly but surely, one by one, they’re slowing down and leaving. The group has taken the opportunity to make repairs on their camp. A few of the buildings had lost power and Warren automatically delegates the job to you.

“Take 10k” She tells you, already busy doing something else. “He can keep an eye out while you make the repairs.”

You both make your way over the courtyard, boots crunching on the soft powder beneath your feet. The world feels so empty, there’s only silence in the air and no zombies to be seen. 10k is drumming his fingers gently on the barrel of his rifle, his eyes scanning the perimeter.

“Do you think the last of them have gone?” he asks quietly, lifting his gun to peer through the sight at the hills in the distance. They’re in a shroud of mist and you wonder what he can see. It appears that it’s nothing, because it drops it again, slowing a little.

“I don’t know” you tell him. “If I’m honest, I’m never going to be able to relax.” He nods in agreement and points to a door a couple of dozen feet away. 

“That’s it”

You make it over to the entrance and pull at the door, relieved to find that it opens with only the smallest of pressures. The room inside is just as cold as it is outside. The stone walls don’t go any way towards keeping the warmth in, not that there was any warmth there to begin with. You shiver, reminding yourself that it’s a good thing. That cold is safe.

You rush over to the panel on the wall and prise it open with your numb fingers. The wires and components are a complete mess, but you think that you’ll still be able to work with it. 10k is by your side, facing the door, gun cocked. You can smell him, he always smells so sweet, and it’s distracting. Shaking your head, you get to work, trying to focus with all of your might.

After an hour or so, you manage to get to a point where you think you’ve fixed the majority of the damage. 10k is sat on the floor, taking a bite out of an apple. You look down at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Where did you get that?” you ask incredulously, eyeing up the food. He tilts his head back to look at you and shrugs.

“I found it ages ago, it’s just been in my bag.”  
“How has it not rotted?”

He shrugs again, and with a sigh you bat it out of his hand. It rolls across the floor and stops halfway to the wall. He sits there, hand still up, and his mouth drops open. You giggle a little at his face and gesture for him to get up.

“It was for your own good” you explain. He grumbles and then gets to his feet, lifting his rifle once more. You watch as he makes his way over to the door, crouching a little to look through the window to check the surroundings. He stays there for a little longer than you thought he would and immediately you’re set on edge.

“What is it?” you ask quietly. He shakes his head and waves you over, opening the door to the big freeze and stepping out. As soon as he moves, he’s thrown to the ground. A Z stumbles on top of him, jaws snapping, arms trying to hold him still so it can take a bite out of him. You jump into action, rushing forward to try and push the Zombie off of him. He’s trying his hardest to do the same, hands on the thing’s shoulders his legs kicking at its body.

“Y/n!”

You turn to see more zombies lumbering towards where you’re stood. You’re at a loss as to where they could have come from. They’re moving too fast, it’s like they don’t realise how cold it is, or they’re something new.

You throw a knife towards one of them, hitting it square in the head. It topples to the ground and the others step over it, undeterred. You make one last effort to get 10k free and succeed, he scrambles to his feet and thwacks his attacker with the butt of his gun. Then he pushes you back inside the building and follows, shutting the door behind you both.

“What are we going to do?” you ask, desperation filling your voice. He looks around the room, eyes searching for another way out.

“What are they?” You try a different question. You just want him to speak. You want him to speak to you. He’s the only thing that makes you feel safe. The door that you entered through begins to shake on its frame. You know for sure that it won’t hold for long, you have to do something.

“Here” 10k says, getting to his knees on the floor. He pulls a grate off of the wall at his chest level and climbs in, the space just wide enough for his broad frame. He wriggles along, until the space gets wide enough for him to crawl. You look back at the door as it bursts open, with a start you slide in after him, using your elbows to try and get purchase on the shiny metal. You’re catching up with 10k, but you’re not fast enough. A hand grabs your foot and begins to pull you back. You let out a scream and you see 10k up ahead of you struggling to turn around. He manages it finally and his arm darts out to secure your wrist.

“Shit, shit shit” he mumbles, his grasp on you slipping. You flip yourself over in the vent and kick out at the zombie, your foot making a sickening noise as it makes contact with its rotting face. You kick over and over, but it just growls and hisses, not letting go of you.

With an angry grunt you pull yourself free of 10k and bend your knees as much as you can. Eventually you manage to grab the Z’s face. You can’t see what you’re doing, but you use your sense of touch to find his eyes and then you dig your thumbs in, gouging them as hard as you can. The sound and texture is sickening, but you manage to keep control of your stomach, as there’s not much in there to throw up anyway.

Your thumbs hit the brain and the Zombie stops moving, limp in your hold. You bring your knee back and kick him once more to push him away from the vent’s opening. Breathing heavily from exertion, you turn again and make your way back to 10k. His eyes are wide, eyebrows raised.

“Wow” he mutters, before helping you into the little open space around the corner that he’s found. He passes you his bandanna to clean your hands on and you thank him, hurriedly wiping the gunk off of your thumbs.

“What the hell do we do now?” you gasp, trying to catch your breath. 10k’s shoulder knocks yours as he adjusts himself in the small space.

“The others will come to check on us” he says, his voice only just above the sound of the Zs clamouring at the entrance to the vent. “Eventually.” You both agree that you’re just going to have to wait it out. There’s silence for a while and then 10k grumbles a little. You look at him, about to ask what’s wrong. But you place your hand on his thigh and you’re suddenly able to work it out for yourself. You make a tiny surprised sound and he grunts again.

“Sorry” he mutters “It was just really hot how you dealt with that Z”

You grin at him in the dim light, moving your fingers a little on his trousers. The way that you’re bunched up in the tight space, his head is almost on your shoulder, and you feel him flinch a little against you.

“You get turned on by dead corpses a lot?” you chuckle.

“Shut-up”

“You like their gooey brain mush?” you laugh under your breath.

“Shut up, it’s not funny”

“Make me”

In the darkness, your lips meet his, its difficult and uncomfortable and you try to move yourself above him as much as you can. His lips are freezing, but so are yours and as they frantically lock, you can hardly feel anything but pleasure. Your hand moves up over his crotch, over the bulge that’s growing in his trousers. Your fingers delicately trace the outline of him, eliciting a groan from him. He moves his lips over your jaw and bites down on your neck gently, gaining a moan of your own in response. His hands slide up under your jumper, making you shiver as they find their way up and down your spine.

With an urgency that has found you out of nowhere, you undo his belt and push your hand under his waist-band, in reaction to your fingertips touching his naked shaft, his lips move away from your skin, his head tipping back almost banging into the wall. The gentle sounds escaping his throat excite you more than you can explain. Fidgeting to make it easier, you wrap your hand around him and slowly begin to stroke his length. He whimpers and you smile, licking softly along his jawline before resting your lips next to his and watching his face.

“You like that?” you whisper, gazing at his flickering eyelids and trembling lips. You kiss him once, pulling at his lower lip with your teeth softly. He makes a long drawn out sound that was probably an attempt at a reply, and his hips move, lifting towards you.

Your hand is slick now, helping you move your palm faster up and down. His breathing speeds up, his chest pressing hard into you, his hands turning to claws onto your back. His nails dig into your back, creating pain that’s delicious and welcome.

“You make me feel so good” he manages, voice shaking.

“That’s my job” you respond, slowly running a couple of your fingertips over the head of his member, making him jump against you.

“Fuck” you hear him whisper. It doesn’t take much more from then. Speeding up your strokes, and sucking on his throat, soon his entire body tenses up, his limbs rigid, warmth flooding around your hand in his boxers. You grin, feeling him relax slowly, his breathing lengthening, his hands now soft and delicate on your skin. 

You pull your hand free and look into his face. His eyes open and teasing him one final time, you move your hand to your face and run your tongue along your fingers. He stares at you, blue-green eyes full of shock. You burst into laughter and press your face into your chest, cuddling into him. His heart beat pounds against your cheek, as if it’s trying to leave his chest.

“How long do you think the others will be?” he asks gently, still finding his breathing disrupted.

“Why’s that?” you whisper back, smile fixed on your face and you snuggle into his shirt.

“I think maybe I should return the favour”


	2. Chapter 2

The group found you all too soon, you were pulled from the vent by Warren, who apologised over and over for not coming quicker. You shoot a look at 10k who exits after you, raising his eyebrows, probably thanking the heavens that they hadn’t turned up before you’d had the chance to give him your little surprise.

“You guys okay?” Warren is observing the room. “Did you manage to make the repairs?” You nod and smooth your hair down, your mind struggling to focus on something other than 10k’s body. Addy and Doc squat down by one of the Zs, and Doc makes a sound of surprise.

“Well I’ll be…” he mutters. “What the hell did this?” Warren and the others gather round, staring at the gaping holes in the zombie’s head, goo seeping out into a puddle on the floor and flesh hanging off of where its face used to be. Warren’s eyes widen and Vasquez makes a low whistling sound. 10k peeks over his shoulder, tucking his shirt under his belted trousers.

“Oh, that was y/n” he says, as if telling them who’d painted a portrait. All eyes turn to you, some eyebrows raised, a couple furrowed. You raise your hands and shrug, as if to say ‘what was I supposed to do?’

“Far out” whispers Doc, taking another look at the Z before stepping over it and coming over to pat you on the back. “Good for you, kid”

“Thanks Doc” you laugh, “I’m here all week.” You take a little bow.

“With attitude like that, I hope you’re around a lot longer” says Vasquez, pointing at your handiwork. You blush, not used to all of the attention. As everyone piles out of the room and back into the snow, 10k brushes up against you, touching your cheek gently.

“Were you blushing like that in the vent?” he murmurs, a smirk pulling at his lips. You bite back a giggle and push at his chest, moving past him and after the group.

“Guess I’ll find out later” he mumbles, wandering after you.

—————————————————————————————————-

“I hate Murphy.”

You throw yourself onto your bed, screaming into the mattress.

“Don’t do that, you’re going to bleed all over the sheets.” 10k sighs, still somewhere near the doorway. You growl and move your arm so that it’s hanging out over the side, dripping onto the floor slowly and steadily.

“Better” he notes. “I’ll wrap you up.” After finding some supplies, he comes to your side, sitting down next to the bed to inspect the damage with his careful hands. The holes are clean, murphy’s attempt to do some fatal damage with a fork had fallen short, slicing through your palm instead.

“Does it hurt?” 10k asks, touching the wounds gently with two fingers.

“It does when you do that” you hiss, trying to pull your hand away. He holds it firmly, sighing. When you finally relax again, he pulls something tight around your wrist, a bandage you assume. He wraps it around and around your palm, it sticking in your blood as he does so. You wince, your fingers curling in pain.

“Nearly done” his voice is full of sympathy as he tucks the other end of the bandage under the wrist. Finally he plants a kiss on your injured hand and holds it softly in both of his. “My brave baby-girl” he mumbles.

“Don’t patronise me” you reply. You hear him chuckle, and the bed dips as he climbs on next to you. He puts one knee either side of your hips and sits, running his hands up and down your back, massaging you gently.

“How about I just distract you then?” he whispers, finger working at the knots in your muscles. You relax into the feeling, melting around his touch. He rocks forward so that he can work his fingertips into your neck and jawline. You let out a little yelp and he plants a kiss on the curve of your shoulder.

“You like that?” he asks, repeating back your words from earlier.

“You could do better” you groan, your good hand gripping at the sheets. You feel him smile against your skin and then he lifts you up, flipping you over underneath him. You whine in pain and he takes a sharp breath in.

“Sorry”

“Make it up to me” you reply, lifting your hips a little to rub them against his groin. “You still having repaid the favour from earlier.” He wriggles above you and then pulls your shirt open, ducking down to kiss over your stomach, making you fidget even more. The way that his mouth leaves a wet trail across your skin makes goose bumps appear, and you shiver at the chill. In response he bites a little just under your naval. You run your fingers into his hair, knotting them there so that you can keep a tight grip. You try to push him downwards, but he’s too strong and he bites you again, making you buck up in pleasure.

“Fuck, Tommy” you gasp. “Please.” He chuckles into your waist and one of his hands plays with your jeans. Still nuzzling at your hips, he pulls them down and moves lower to run his tongue along the lace hem of the clothing separating him from your collecting wetness. He takes hold of them in his teeth and pulls them off as well, peeling them away with slow and deliberate intensity. You feel the urge to cross your legs, but his hands are on your thighs, and the rest of his weight is on your calves.

His lips move back, they trace circles over your soft inner thighs and across your mound. Your fingers curl tighter in his hair, pain coursing through your arm as a deep moan rolls through your chest and up out of your throat. His exploration reaches your folds and tongue runs over the top of them, flicking over your clit a couple of times. You push at his head, forcing him closer. His breath is warm and exciting on your flesh, making you writhe and jump, small squeaks and whimpers escaping now.

“How do you taste so good in the apocalypse?” he groans into you, causing you to clench up a little with a gasp. He shakes with laughter, kissing and sucking his way down until his hair is tickling you where you’re most sensitive and his teeth are catching you a little as he pushes his tongue into places that you haven’t been touched in for what seems like forever.

When you climax, waves of pleasure roll up your torso like ripples of sunlight and you’re unable to feel anything but him. He stays there, lapping at you gently, and moaning at your body clenching and bucking. He only moves when you plateau into a stillness that verges on euphoric peace. He creates another sloppy trail of kisses, this time up your body, slowly but surely, until he made it to your lips. He pushes your mouth open with his and the tip of his tongue electrifies yours as he kisses you softly. You can taste yourself on his tongue and you bring your legs up to wrap them around his hips, securing him to your body.

“Good enough for you?” he asks you, pulling away a little and moving to your neck to nibble gently.

“One question” you say, trying to catch your breath. “Where the fuck did you learn to do that?”

He laughs and hides his grin in your shoulder. You wait for a reply, hands stroking down his back.

“I’m just perceptive” he whispers. “Not hard to figure out what you liked”

“Are you saying I’m easy?” you huff, frowning as the pain comes back to your hand.

“No, I’m saying we’re in tune” he says, lifting to look you in the eye. He smiles, a hand winding into your hair the way yours had only moments before. Then his smile turns into a naughty little smirk and he bites his bottom lip.

“Want to know what I think you’re thinking right now?” he asks, blowing a little cold air across your face. You narrow your eyes and shrug, trying to appear calm, or even blasé.

“Go ahead” you whisper.

“I think” he says carefully, looking down from your eyes to your lips and then to your chest. “That you’re just about ready for a second round.”


End file.
